Laughing Jack x Reader: Blood and Lollipops
by ProxyHacker
Summary: You're life has been a big mess for the longest time. At 18 you're trying to hold it together, that's when Laughing Jack shows up ready to kill...his fun is shattered by your suicidal tendencies...will he fix you for the kill or for love?
1. Meeting Him

**This story is reader x laughing jack. It's rated M just in case and because LJ can be odd since he watched a girl almost get raped and then slaughtered. So yeah...I don't do the hair color, eye color, body frame, crud...I'm just placing what you are wearing and how old you are. YES you're 18...only cause I'm an adult and I would feel stupid writing about a teenager! **  
**Warning for suicidal, adult content, language, and heavy graphic violence...because LJ can be a sicko sometimes...**

You sat on your bed tears running down your face. From your bed you looked out your window seeing your dog tied up to the stairs. Leash tight around it's neck, strangled. It's mouth gaped open almost like he was screaming. His innards torn out, the sight was enough to make you vomit again. That day wasn't your best, in fact most of your life after your parents disowned you had been hell. On your 18th birthday your present was a set of suitcases, they kicked you out. Bullied at school, your purity lost to a boy that now despised you, now the school slut from rumors.  
Of course you made it through high school, of course you had a tiny part time job that at least paid the bills, but now your one friend you had since you were 15 was gone...torn apart by some madman. Now alone, you shook in the darkness of your room. Thoughts swam as you gazed on a spare razor left in the trash...would it hurt? You grabbed it hastily and studied it, wondering what the cut would feel like. You raised the blade to your wrist, about to end it when suddenly you heard a noise...music...  
You dropped the razor and looked around wondering where it was coming from.  
_Come little children I'll take thee away_  
_To a world of enchantment..._  
_Come little children I'll show you the way..._

Children? You thought, you weren't a child, why? You guessed it was a radio or TV show from the neighboring apartment. With a sigh went next door and knocked. The neighbors quickly dismissed anything, even claiming they heard no music even though you heard it still...it wasn't coming from there home. You went back to your home and looked outside your window, no cars on...with a defeated sigh you flop down on your bed and hope sleep would take you. You were darn from a dreamless sleep with that same music playing. Something was pressing against you, you almost couldn't breathe. Your eyes snap open to the scene. A strange man sat on your stomach cross legged. He looked directly at you. You guys he was a clown with the way he was dressed. Grey puffy trousers, suspenders holding them up. Black and white leggings and arm (warmers?) A small black shirt leading to feathers on his shoulders...although what made you really freaked out was that black and white coned nose.  
"G-get...off me..." You choked out, unable to breathe from the pressure.  
"Ahh you're awake, now we can have fun!" He spoke. His voice sent shivers down your spine, who was this...clown? He climbed off you allowing you to bolt out of bed and step back from him.  
"Who...are you?" You stammer.  
"Why...I'm the-well, I'm Laughing Jack and I know you, (N)." He stepped toward you and with a clawed hand touched the bottom of your chin.  
"Are you going to kill me?" You ask frankly. Things couldn't get any worse really...  
The clown stared back at you for a moment and blinked, then grinned evily.  
"Yes, but first we will have some fun."

(JACKS POV)

I grinned at the girl. Yes I knew now that death always came with having my fun, but they always seemed to enjoy it, smiling in their death. I scratched beneath her chin, then took it away. I closed my hand and then opened it, "Do you like sweets?" The girl looked older so I presented a more modern sweet treat. I watched as she stared at the rainbow, fruity, flavored treats. She then did something unexpected. She grabbed my hand, knocking the treats to the floor and drew my claw to her throat.  
"IF YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME THEN DO IT! DO IT ALREADY AND FUCKING END IT! YOU'LL BE DOING ME A FAVOR!"  
My claw was forced to make a small cut in her neck. Tears streamed down her face and she gritted her teeth waiting for it to end. I pouted, this was no fun at all if my victim just wanted to die! I snatched my claw away and took hold of her arms and held them above her head.  
"You are ruining the fun my dear! Since when does a victim of mine WANT to die?"  
She turned her head away and sobbed quietly...no...what was this? A feeling in my heart panged and I felt a familiar feeling as I did long long ago. Despair...Did I pity this woman?  
I let go and she slumped a little, then looked back at me. I could only stand there, unsure how to have my fun now.  
A second later I watched as the woman burst into tears and grabbed hold of my shirt.

(YOUR POV)  
That was it, you couldn't take another second. Not even a murderer wanted to end your life you were so pathetic. Through instinct alone you grabbed the killer's shirt (idk...) and cried. All the years of pain and anguish coming out in long drawn out sobs. You thought you were the worst woman to ever walk the planet...It seemed like hours before you were calm enough to think clearly again. You hiccuped and pulled yourself away from the killer.  
"I...I...I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot..." You wiped away tears and looked up at Jack.  
"Don't be. You're only human right?" He said simply. He then brought out a handful of candy once more. You took it and tried to lessen your hiccups between bites. Finally calmed, a little, you were a little puzzled about this person.  
"You're Laughing Jack? What ARE YOU?"  
He grinned again, "I'm just out to cheer up the kids...and then watch as they die a happy death of fun and games!"  
You gulped, just what did this guy have intended for you?  
"But, seeing as you want to die and you're so upset, I need to cheer you up first! So..."His voice trailed off almost like he was reading you.  
"Chocolate..." You said. The one treat you love when you were hurting like this.  
Jack glared and sighed, "I don't do chocolate, I'm more of a candy fan."  
"Suckers." You demand almost, something snapped in your mind. You didn't mind his company as strange as it was.  
"Ahh, I thought I'd find something you like." Jack boasted, he the presented a handful of lollipops in which you sucked on one while pocketing the rest.  
He watched you happily eat the sucker, your pain slowly melting away with the candy.  
"So (N) what would you like to play?" He asked. He got up and without caring started rummaging around your room looking for something fun to do. Your eyelids began to grow heavy and slowly to slipped into a peaceful sleep, lolli still in your mouth.

(JACK POV)

I looked around her room, not much of anything to do. There was a video game system, games, CDs, comic books. I growled, what does a young woman like her do all day?! How boring...I turned around and felt a strange heated sensation in my face. (N) sat leaning against the wall. The lolli I gave her still in her mouth. Was I angry? No...I didn't feel upset. What was this I was feeling? I shook my head and walked to the woman and removed the lolli from her mouth. I guess we'll have to play another day. I produced a small bowl of mini lollis just for her and left a note. I disappeared, going back to my home.


	2. Can't Be Trusted

**Sorry it took forever to update! I have work...and school...and other stuffs...yeah, thanks! **

(YOUR POV)

You awoke with a sweet tasty of cherry lingering your lips, you remembered the last nights events and snap away. You look around, no sight of Jack anywhere. You think it's a dream, you sigh and get ready for the day. Right after a shower you put on your clothes and notice the bowl of suckers on your dresser. With a gasp you read the note.

Next time, we'll have some fun. If you don't get the games, I will...and I can't guarentee they won't be painfully sweet.

You shiver for a moment then get dressed, grab a sucker and run out the door, late for work.  
Upon returning home, you notice a weird noise coming from your room. You couldn't help but smile almost knowing...or rather hoping it's Jack. You slowly open the door and someone from the other side swings it open.  
"Ahh, you're back from your work!" Sure enough if was Jack.  
For a split second you wanted to hug him, just happy to see someone actually knew you existed. You shook it off, he's a killer...a killer...wait...you mentally face palmed, this guy could KILL you and here you are letting him in your home. Too late now...  
"So (N) did you get any games?" He asked, he leaned in close menacingly. A smile on his face.  
"Ugh...um...no..."You panicked a little, what did he have planned?  
His smile widened at the 'no'. He then motioned to the floor. It was a twister game.  
"Twister, cool." You say, "Let me change and we can play."  
You go into the bathroom and change your clothes, locking the bathroom door. When you return you shrug, "Let's play."  
"Oh, but you have to here the rule of this game."  
"I've played this before."  
"Not this one! If you don't get it or get the wrong one it zaps you!" He sang out. You couldn't help but giggle at the way he sounded...wait...  
"Wait, how many volts?"  
"Only 150. So you'll faint but not die. I told you..."He drew close to you and put his arms on either shoulder, "I like playing with my victims."  
You blush...wait blush?! You curse your hormones and nod agreeing to the game.  
He pushed you to the playing mat and you begin. The first spin...right hand green. Easy, you place it on the green. The next 3 were easy for you, then it got tricky.  
"Right hand blue!" Jack sang out. His arm then did something odd, it snaked out longer than it should be, like snakes.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!" You scream.  
"I never said I was human..." He cooed. You growl and try to contort your body to the right circle. You miss and suddenly electricity raced through you. You scream and fall to the ground, landing on the clown.  
He chuckled, "I WIN!" He then walked over to your still twitching self and loomed a claw over you, "Now for my prize."  
You're eyes widened, was this it? Was he going to kill you? A claw slowly dragged across your chest then deepened drawing blood and ripping you're shirt. You didn't scream...you didn't move, you just laid there. He stopped suddenly seeing as he didn't get a reaction.  
"You're no fun!" He pouted and withdrew his hand. Then looked at you...

(JACK POV)  
This girl was ruining my win! What a spoiled sport! I then noticed something odd about her. Her shirt was ripped open, blood dripping down her chest. I licked my lips, I hadn't had a taste of blood in a long time. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head then lapped up the blood seaping from her wounds. I could only laugh from the high I got from this. She began to squirm and moan...wait...I stopped and looked at (N). She wasn't screaming the way my normal victims did. Her face was a shade of red, her breath wasn't raspy or shortened but more of a pant...like a dog. I couldn't tell, normally screams were fun, not this. I let her go and she dropped to the floor still panting like that. I could only stand in shock as she got up and ran to the bathroom. What a strange girl...

(YOUR POV)  
Jack's tongue ran across your chest. You close your eyes, terrified, then as his tongue goes across the pain melted to pleasure and you moaned quietly. You're breathing hitched. You cursed your hormones again. You weren't new to this, but why for this? He suddenly lets go and you did the only thing you could think of, hide. You run to the bathroom and scurry about trying to stop the bleeding and bandage everything. Just as you banadaged your chest Jack looms in. He can teleport...dammit...  
You then look down, then back up at your friend, face bright red. You cover youself and scream, "GET OUT YOU FREAK!" You throw a random bathroom object at him and he disappears in a puff of smoke. After you make yourself decent you exit the bathroom to find the killer clown gone.  
"Jack!" You call out. Nothing...  
"LJ!" You try again...still no word. No notes, candy, nothing, just gone. You slump next to the twister game racking your brain trying to remember this person did indeed exist. You cursed at yourself for being so mean and not playing his game. Hell any company was welcomed right now.  
"Jack..." Tears welled up in your eyes. Did you really miss this weirdo? ...YES!  
You eyed the game board and spun the spinner a few times, trying to clear your head. Was he going to come back? You wondered. Twilight turned to night and you climbed into bed. You dreamed about you and him playing video games. You laughed, although not real, you were happy, you didn't want to wake up.  
~Dream time!~  
"Hello my lollipop..."  
You spin around in the darkness of your dreamworld, hearing that familiar voice made you jump. Happy yet scared. You are then nose to nose with the black and white clown, well almost, he had leaned down to meet your eyes. (He is like 6ft tall almost)  
"Great I'm dreaming about you..." You say kicking the none existent ground.  
"I wouldn't say that..." He stood up and snapped his fingers. Instantly you were teleported to a carnival. NIghtfall surrounded you both, but it was the carnival that got your attention. It was run down and distorted almost. The big top near ruin if some kid kicked it too hard. The rides looked broken down and old, even popcorn stands riddled with mold and decay. You swallowed hard, but followed Laughing Jack as he took the lead to the big top.  
"W-where are we going?"  
He turned and smiled at you, sending shivers to your nerves, "My home." He said simply, he turned again and continued into the tent.  
The inside was no better. Broken down nets, poles, and rings. The stadium of course was empty and sitting on any of the seats might just make them fall. He took a seat on a bony chair and just looked at you. Something felt odd, this was so real to be a dream.  
"You are a strange girl. I've never met a playmate like you before." He drummed a finger on the chair and spoke.  
"What do you mean?"  
Another chair appeared in a puff of smoke right beside his, you slowly sat trying to remind yourself it was just a dream. He presented another small sucker and you took it, the flavor feeling so real!  
"You don't fear me, run from me, or try to stop me...nor do I want to kill you. I'm trying to figure out what YOU are as no one has had this effect on me."  
You couldn't help but blush a little, normally a comment like that meant love for someone, but this monster? You shook your head trying not to think about it.  
"My dear, you have yet to learn about me it seems. You see..." He snapped his fingers again and a TV appeared, the screen flashed on and a horrifying image appeared. It was Laughing Jack, he was gutting a small boy. Nailing his body to a wall and stuffing his stomach with candy. You spat out your sucker and tried not to puke.  
"My old friend Issac taught me that THIS is how to have fun. And it is!" He let out a laugh, "This way my victims die screaming and shouting from so much fun! I will never be trapped in that box lonely again!"  
Laughter filled the tent, it almost shook. The screen shut off and you couldn't even bring yourself to look at him.  
"Cat got your tongue?" He asked.  
You shot your eyes up, "No, but why would you refuse to kill me?"  
"I thought I told you. You we're screaming or shouting, you were crying. I'm well aware crying means pain and saddness, you we're not having fun..." He got up and ran a claw under your chin, "So playing with you like that would have been no fun for me. Concider yourself lucky I guess."  
You didn't move, you didn't even flinch. You're only friend a freaking killer...a monster. The thought made you feel even worse about yourself, dying would be a blessing. Maybe this monster wasn't so bad...  
You suddenly heard the shrill noise of an alarm.  
~Dream end~

You rolled over feeling the covers shift between your feet. That alarm was so annoying! With a grumble you roll again and straight off the bed, the clock falling on you and stopping.  
"Ow..." You groan and sit up trying to untangle the sheets from your feet.  
The dream strikes you and you awake fully, was it just a dream?  
As you scan the room a familiar sight catches your eyes. The bowl of suckers was refilled and on it another note.  
You were not dreaming  
~LJ  
"So, Jack is a killer?" You say unafraid. You can't help but smirk and laugh a little. You're only friend right now...a fucking monster. You shrug, at least it's someone that's real.

(JACK POV)  
That girl, that strange strange girl. Whatever do I do with her? I thought as I paced around my tent alone. It was fun having a new friend that wasn't going to leave me so soon, however her suicidal tendencies were nothing to laugh at. (No pun here!) If she DID killer herself that would be NO fun...maybe I should play some more...keep an eye on her...then we can have some real fun! I laughed loudly as the thoughts of streaming her entrales came to mind and possibly using her lungs as balloons. Oozing blood and maybe her bones another piece of furnature to my collection in this carnival of horrors.  
"Hey LJ!" I heard someone shout. Oh no... I turned to see the torn smile, paper white skin, and burnt hair of a man that was...  
"Hello, Jeff." I scoffed. He was not a man I wanted to deal with. He was ALWAYS ruining my fun...and barging in unannounced.  
"Splendy's looking for ya. He needs you to babysit while he goes on a hunt."  
I growled and kicked the dusty floor. Ever since I came to the Otherworld I had been put to work. No longer could I just kill as I pleased or who I pleased. Put to work for Splendorman, Slenderman's younger brother at that daycare for ghost children. I didn't hate it, in fact the company of the kids and Splendor were nice, but nothing beat the joy of watching someone scream with joy as I gutted them.  
With a sigh I followed Jeff to the daycare. Upon opening the door a little girl greeted me with a hug.  
"Jackie!" She shouted hugging my knees, "Splendy told me we get to play today! He said you were gonna teach me some new ways to haunt!"  
A smile stretched across my face as she looked at me. Her green eyes glowed brightly, but her features were of course not so pretty. Her pink dress splattered with blood and dried blood sticking to her forehead.  
"Sally, remember our rule about our friend here!" A cheerful voice chimed. Splendy had walked into the room and patted Sally on the head. Adorned with bright colored polkadots, and a face to smile at the kids was the only thing that set him apart from Slenderman. I always noticed he didn't hunt much, but then he targeted children only, guess we can't have that many deaths.  
"Yes yes, have fun on your hunt. I will teach Sally a thing or two about some more, voilent haunting." I chuckled at the thought and with a wave Splendorman was out the door.  
I looked at Sally for a moment, poor girl. I almost pitied her, stuck as a child forever, but then I wouldn't have anyone to play with so...  
She tugged on my hand and we went outside to the playground.  
"Jackie watch this!" She shouted, I watched as she climbed on top of the jungle gym and crouched down like she did on her victim's window sill. Blood poured from her head and her eyes glowed brighter. Her voice cracked and she said, "Play with me..."  
"Oh that's old news! What else you got?" I asked, that was old news. It's what she always did to her victims, right before she had her horrifying tea party and bashed with with whatever toy or rock she could find.  
She climbed down, "You're suppost to teach me that!" She said. Her face pouted a little. I smiled and began to show her my bag of tricks...of course not all of them. Splendy would kill me if she went around decorating the place with human organs. But then I thought of something, what if I brought my new friend here. I mean this way she couldn't kill her self while I was away.

(YOUR POV)  
Work...boring. Games...boring. Reading...boring. Jack hadn't returned in days. You were beginning to question the last few days events. As you paced around sadness and madness set in. What if it was a dream? What if you were hallucinating? What if...You needed to know it was real. In a haste you grabbed the knife from the kitchen and slowly cut into your arm. Not much, just enough. The pain and blood were real, the sense of pleasure that came with it made it that much more for you.  
"What ARE you doing my lollipop?"  
Eyes wide open you spin around and come face to face with your old killer of a friend. He stepped through your kitchen window, bandages in hand.  
"I knew you'd try to do this. If you die my fun will be over and I'm not letting that happen!" He licked the blood from your arm and wrapped your hand. With a smirk he said, "There, now, I brought a guest!"  
You looked to the window again to see a little perched on the sill. The amount of blood on her dress and the translucent appearence hinted she was not living.  
"D-did you kill her!?" You studder, a little worried.  
"NOPE!" The girl said happily. She floated over to you...floated...her feet were NOT on the ground.  
"I'm Sally, wanna play?" She held out her hand. You studder, what are you getting yourself into?  
"It's ok, she won't bite...much." Jack laughed, "She's my friend..." He motioned Sally to back away, which she did, then grabed your hand, "I'm bringing you with me. I can't have my friends killing themselves."  
"Wha-" Is all you could say as you followed them out the window and to an abandon building nearby. You thanked gosh that it was night and no one was outside, you must have looked stupid being dragged around my black and white killer clown...followed by a ghost...  
As you stepped into the building you felt a little sick. Holding back your lunch as you walked to the other side where there was another door. Sally soon floated to the ground and her form grew solid, she walked. The door was then opened to the other side. We stepped out of another abandon building. You gazed at the sight. Red twilight sky, no stars just a fiery red sky with swirls of black here and there. The town looked rather normal. Buildings, sky scrapers, a school in the distance. A sidewalk with bare trees growing in managed rows. Streets, lights...almost normal.  
You follow the two as they walked. A set of small buildings came into view, it was fenced in by an iron gate. The words DAYCARE were visible, the cold steel bent to spell it. Behind the daycare was a carnival, playground, and other child like toys and rides set up. Laughing Jack brought out a key and opened the gates. Sally ran ahead and into the building nearby. It was a very odd shade of pink and distorted a bit, like it was melting.  
"This is the girl's home!" Sally said happily as they entered, "I"m the only one here now, but soon more will join us, they always do!"  
"Jack...what is this place?" You asked finally.  
"The Otherworld, this is where we reside."  
We? Who we? How many more of these creatures are there? The questions swarmed, but you figured again, any company is fine...hell they could kill you, but it didn't matter to you. You rubbed your cut arm, the sting giving you a sense of reality, that this wasn't a dream. You're sense was short lived as more pain followed. A tendril wrapped around your waist and you felt the breath being squeezed from you. You froze and looked at Jack, what was going on?  
"Oops, Splendy, you returned early." Jack laughed weakly and looked away.  
"Splendy we got a new friend, we got a new friend!" Sally sang out.  
Splendy? You were then flipped upside down and the face that you were near was anything but cheerful. A jagged smile, piercing black eyes, and furrowed brow scared you senseless. For a moment you were scared for your life...this monster looked ready to take your very soul!  
"Why is a HUMAN here?!" He shouted.  
"She's MY friend, put her down and I'll explain mono e mono." He said as cool as possible. Even he looked worried.  
You were put down and you watched as Jack and Splendy walked into another room.  
"I told Jackie it was a bad idea..."Sally said, "You might be in big trouble (N)."  
Great...you thought...just great. You took a seat right were you stood and waited.


	3. So Sick

**Sorry for the lateness. Internet is still lagging, I'm using wifi for now and it SUCKS! So stories will take a while. Also for those reading, I'll be uploading a new story I found and I got permission from the author to post the first few chapters...it's an actual book on amazon (the author is actually my cousin so...yeah...hehehe) it's an anime type book and I have to put the url to the site. The book is Sekai no Yushi.  
****But anyway, I don't condone suicide and LJ belongs to Snuff Bomb. **

**Chapter 3**

(JACK POV)  
I sat down on the kitchen chair and waited for Splendy to sit as well. His face still angry and disorted, a sharp smile replacing his normally cheery self.  
"Do I need to say it?" He asked.  
"She was an...'off the clock' kill I wanted to do. But when I went to kill her she turned suicidal and you know how I hate for my victims to not enjoy themselves."  
Splendor gave me a glare that would strike fear into anyone, "And you brought her here because...?"  
"She's...um..." I thought for a moment, besides keeping her alive, what was I going to do?  
I then smiled, "She's my playmate for now. I don't want her killing herself so I brought her here. Don't worry, she'll either stay forever or die."  
Splendy's smile came back into view, along with the rest of his features. His tendrils shrunk back as he calmed.  
"There is a serious problem with this. If my brother finds out, her soul is doomed. If any of the other pastas here see her, she's dead. If want her here, fine, but be warned, it's your problem."  
I muttered something about Jeff and his dog Smile, but took his words as almost affirmation.  
"So she stays here?"  
"If you can keep her alive."  
I smirked and looked at my lolipop sitting on the floor. She looked back up and at me and I gave look.

(YOUR POV)  
As you glance up at Jack he turned and gave you a weird look. Was everything ok? He got up and walked over to you.  
"We have a little snag my dear."  
You gulped and stood up.  
"You see, now that you're here you can't go back. If you get caught, you're dead."  
"And?"  
He pointed to your chest and ran a finger up to your nose, "The monsters here want your soul, except me, Splendy, and Sally. Stay here unless I'm with you. You can't leave or we'll have to kill you...or at least Slendorman will...and he'll take your soul."  
Another gulp, you didn't want your soul gone as much as you hated your life...but now you were stuck here. Was it a good thing?  
"Well Jack, do what you want, just don't slack in your duties." His face contorted again into that horrific torn mouth, "AND IF YOU TAKE SALLY OUT OF THE OTHERWORLD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AGAIN YOU WILL WISH ZALGO WOULD HAVE TAKEN YOU IN!"  
You yipe and hide behind Jack, he too backed up a bit. Sally giggled. His cheerful face returned and he walked off, Sally following him.  
He then turned to you and shook off what seemed to be fear.  
"Well now that you're stuck here, lets make you more comfortable." He motioned for you to follow him. He lead you to the carnival in back, and right into a tent in the middle. It was the tent from your dreams. You walked passed the ring and into another tent. Lifting the curtain and seeing a very large room. This one had a wooden floor, you almost tripped on it.  
"Watch you step." Jack chuckled.  
There was a dresser, bed, stand with a TV, shelves, and even a wardrobe closet. You began to feel the dirt from working your greasy job.  
"Hey you got a bathroom?"  
He looked at you, confused almost, then his eyes grew wide, "Ah...oopsies...there is none."  
"What?!" You asked, shocked.  
"Well you forget, I'm not human. I spent 13 years trapped in a damn box without need of food, water, or toilet break." He sat on the bed and bounced for a moment.  
"Uh, we'll I'm human and I need that stuff or I will die...or at least get really dirty..."  
He was silent for a moment as he continued to bounce.  
"You'll have to stay in the daycare then until I can get something built."  
You face palmed, what in the world were you getting yourself into? You were led back to the daycare. The beds in the kids room were small so you decided to make a home on the couch. You shivered and pulled your knees up to your chest, you yawned.  
"Tired?" Jack asked.  
You nodded. He left to search for bigger blankets.

(JACKS POV)  
Hunger, thirst, voiding, none of it I understood first hand. I knew sleep, sleep was what occupied my time when there was really nothing to do. Plus when I was brought here my body needed it every 18 hours. So I at least understood that about (N). I found the blankets, although cold was never an issue for me, it just felt nice to cozy up in a blanket. I rushed back and found (N) half asleep and shaking. With a smirk I placed the blanket over her and sat by the couch. Her shaking ceased and she breath slowed to a light snore. She looked so, peaceful, happy. I'd best not invade her dreams tonight...I thought. I stood up and went to leave and running straight into...  
"Oh, hey LJ..."  
It was Ben, the cursed Link look a like character. His black and red eyes looked like they were on fire...he was either drunk or high. He looked over and saw (N) on the couch.  
"Dude, who's the cutie?...Oh wait, she's under age isn't she?"  
Dammit, he's high...I thought. I then turned him around and started pushing him to the door.  
"She is MINE, go eat some snacks or something, besides Splendy will not be happy if you come in here while on drugs."  
"Aww man..." He grumbled.  
I opened the door and pushed him out. He cursed under his breath and walked off. I sighed, at least Ben is so drugged he won't remember this. At least I hoped. Content and tired myself I went to the big top to sleep.  
"JACKIE!"  
A shrill scream woke me up suddenly. I bolted out of bed and looked around. It was Sally, the little girl had tears running down her eyes as she spoke.  
"It's (N)! She's sick! She's gonna die!"  
My eyes grew wide wondering what was wrong, or worse, what she did to herself. This was almost as bad as taking care of a child. I rushed over. (N) was on the couch, shaking and groaning in pain. A trash can laid beside her...I didn't want to see what was in there...  
"(N) what did you do?"  
"N-nothing...I woke up...like this..." She panted her breathing labored from whatever was hurting her.  
Something poked my shoulder, I turned to see Splendorman, not too happy.  
"She's sick...you foolishly brought a human here without understanding a few things, didn't you?"  
He handed me a cold cloth, "You can take care of her however you see fit. If you want to help her, bring her fever down and make her comfortable while her body adjusts to our world. If not, then she's yours to do as you please."  
I sighed, what a pain. But I still wanted to keep her. So I placed the cloth on her head. The rest of her body felt hot to the touch, I knew that wasn't good for humans. I didn't undestand though, I could only sit with her.

(YOUR POV)  
The pain searing through your body was intense. It made you shiver and weak like you had the flu. Your stomach had been forcefully emptied hours ago, thank gosh no one was around to see the mess, but now the feeling in your stomach was even worse. The cloth placed on your head was very little relief to the pain, you shivered more feeling cold. Your eyes opened to see Laughing Jack sitting beside you just staring. You turned, it was embarassing for a friend to see you like this.  
"Dude, she doesn't look too hot."  
What was that voice? You thought, you opened your eyes to see...Link? No...the blurry image was so weird. It was link, yet his eyes were black with red pupils that glowed.  
"I meant to tell you last night...you can't bring a human here, it makes them sick as hell."  
"And you would know?" Jack said mockingly.  
"Yeah, Jeff and Masky went through hell when they were brough here. I thought they told you that?"  
You heard Jack slap his own face is disgust, "I forgot about that. Humans are so...strange. So is there a way to ease the pain she's having?"  
"Yeah, chicks normally like hot baths when they're in pain. Jeff did the same thing too and it helped a little."  
A bath did sound good...you slowly moved the blankets off you and struggled to get up.  
"You know, you're the last person I'd think would ever bring a human here, much less a girl. So what are you gonna do with her anyway?"  
You stopped and looked at the weird Link look alike. That look in his eyes screamed lust...you were disgusted at the moment.  
"That's none of your business..." Jack pointed a claw at him and backed him to the door, "Thanks for your help and not a WORD to ANYONE, got it, Benny?"  
Ben waved lightly and left. Jack sighed and turned back to you.  
"I'm...gonna...take... ." You got up and staggered your way to the bathroom, "No...peeking..."  
Somehow you made it. The hot water filling the tub, you even foung some kind of strawberry smelling stuff, Sally's maybe, and poured it into the water. The heat relaxed you a little. Time passed and you didn't care, anything to ease the pain in your body. As the water grew cold and the pain returned, you tried to get out, slipped and crashed head first onto the floor. The next thing you knew, it was dark.

(JACKS POV)  
The sound that came from the bathroom shocked me. Doesn't this girl ever quit?! I ran to the bathroom and opened the door, thankfully it wasn't locked. The scene before me as bad as it was, was still, akward. I felt my face heat up. She was on the floor passed out, not even covered. The water on the floor and the bump on her head told me it was an accident. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped her up and carried her...oh crap...teleport! In a puff of smoke I teleported to my room and set her on the bed, covering her up with blankets. I didn't dare try to dress her. Is she at least breathing? I listened to her chest, everything was working. My playmate was still alive.  
"You're so troublesome..." I said aloud. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she began to shake again. Her teeth grinding from the pain. What could I do? Medicine! But who has drugs...oh wait...  
I teleported to Ben's place. I sat on his bed, he was in front of me playing his video games and really into it. Oh well, I laughed to make myself known. He fell off the cliff in the game and I laughed more.  
"LJ! What the hell do you want?!" He asked, obviously ticked.  
"Drugs, (N) needs them so the pain will go away."  
"Go ask Nurse Joy, you can't just take mine!"  
"Nurse Joy handles GAMING PASTAS, not humans and I know you have human drugs."  
"No way!" He shouted back. He drew his sword and aimed it at me.  
I thought fast, a trade maybe?  
"Just give me some pain killers and I'll..um...I'll let you barrow my Painstation console."  
His half lidded gaze was puzzling, he then nodded.  
"Deal, but I keep it as long as I want. You're lucky I don't tell Slender."  
I grumbled, but he gave me the pain killer shot.  
"5ml, no more or you'll kill her. Oh and hold it up and squeeze before injecting her."  
I waved and teleported. Back in the bedroom (N) was still asleep but her teeth gritted in pain. I grabbed her arm and injected the medicine. Her eyes popped open and she shook her head voilently. Finally she relaxed, just as I left to handle my own business I felt pressure on my arm.  
"Don't...go..." (N) said. Dammit, that look in her eye was familiar. The same way a child begs their parent to stay with them. I sighed and sat by her side.  
"Jack...are you my friend?" She asked.  
I smiled, "Yes (N), now get some sleep while your body gets used to this...place."  
A small smile formed on her face and her breathing slowed. Her eyes closed and finally she was asleep. I felt uneasy and I didn't know why. She was a friend but...gah! I ruffled my hair and tried not to think about it. I needed to kill something...I left the room finally only to see Ben making off with my Painstation...He wheeled away the arcade machine. I liked that thing though...you put your hand on it and played a simple video game, if you lost then you got burnt, zapped, or whipped.  
"How's she doin'?" He asked right before he left. I narrowed my eyes. I knew that ghost was a pervert at times.  
"She's better, thank you. Have fun with my game and don't let Jeff break it...or Smile chew on it."  
"Yeah yeah..." He grinned sinnisterly, "Let's see what this baby can do!" He wheeled it out the tent.  
Finally alone. But what was this feeling in my heart? It was crushing, almost a need. I left the tent and decided to go out for a kill, that always felt good. (N) would be fine now with the medicine.


	4. Dateo

Chapter 4

(YOUR POV)

You woke up, finally. It felt like you were out for days. You rubbed your eyes and looked around, everything was the same, Jack's room. You felt the coldness of the room and looked down. Naked...The memory of the pain you were in flooded your thoughts and the last thing you could remember was falling in the shower. Wait...so...Jack? Your face heated up with the thought of being seen. With a curse word exiting your mouth you got up and wrapped the blanket around you. Slowly and carefully you made your way to the daycare to see if your clothes were safe.

Almost there, the gate in your sight, you open it and sprint to the daycare.

"Hey there cutie."

You stop dead in your tracks. That voice was familiar...it was that...Ben guy. You ignore him only to be stopped again by something tugging on the blanket dragging the floor. You swore and turned to see Ben standing on the blanket.

"Why so shy?" He walked to you, his eyes slanted with that weird grin on his face. You knew what was on his mind.

"I'm not shy...just...let me go." You said trying to cover yourself more.

"Oh that's right, LJ forgot to give you back your clothes." He chuckled and was face to face with you.

"P-pervert...just let me go..."

"No way, besides I can be a better 'friend' that LJ could."

Eyes wide, you slapped him as hard as you could in the face.

"Aw, you're not as easy as I thought." He said rubbing his cheek.

You clutched the blanket and ran as fast as you could to the daycare. Once inside you slammed the door, locked it, and ran up to the bathroom. The clothes were gone.

"Dammit!" You shouted, disgusted with eveything. Doubts crossed your mind on why you came here and the intension of everyone. Death never bothered you, but anything other was terrifying.

"What if this Ben does do something to me...?" You gulped, scared and wondering what to do. You slid down to the floor and just counted the tiles wondering where to get clothes. Suddenly a noise hit your ears. It was Jack, clearly yelling at someone.

"Where did she go! You didn't touch her did you?! If you did I'll rip your data to shreads!"

You opened the door and peaked down the staircase. Jack was yelling at Ben, his claws gripped his neck.

"No man, I didn't do anything, she ran off before I could touch her."

LJ growled and threw him down. He then looked up at you and his anger faded. He picked up some cloth beside him and went up the stairs.

"Your clothes were a mess so I brought you these for now." He handed you the clothes. Your face burned with embarassment, you took the clothes and raced back into the bathroom to change. It was a black shirt, pretty plain, but it had white netted arm warmers, and a matching black skirt with white lace on the edges. Finally black stockings and very comfy black flats with a small white bow on the top.

"Wow...nice taste in clothing." You said. You walked out of the bathroom only to be confronted by Ben. His face red and eyes wide. Jack too was a little shocked, he smiled. Ben elbowed him in the ribs and you heard him whisper, 'if you don't hit that, I will'.

Jack pushed him hard and walked over to you, "Well my little lolipop, you look...wonderful. You're feeling better?"

"Yeah..." You nodded and started to walk down the stairs. Lj grabbed your arm, "Now my sweet, how about I show you around town?"

"But I-" The thought of losing your soul to a monster was still on your mind. Why would he risk taking you out like this?

(JACK POV)

Fear, it was in her eyes and it was so strong I could taste it. Normally a sight like that would be sweeter than candy, but why didn't I feel that way? Maybe her suicidal ways? Yeah that was it. I reassured her, "Don't worry (N) I have a plan to cover your human scent." With a wave of my hand I produced a few lollipops, "Say ahh..." I ordered with a grin. The look on her face was priceless! The fact this human obeyed...this was so much fun! Her mouth opened and I put the candy in. She sucked for a moment then spat it out, figures.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Oh, just something I concocted in my spare time. Don't ask me about the ingredients, you'll probably be sick. But if you sucked on it longer it will get sweeter."

She grabbed another sucker and ate it. For a moment her face was contorted in an awful pose, then it weakened and seemed relieved as the sugar part of the sweet took over.

"Not bad, warn me next time though before you put weird things in my mouth!" She said.

I could hear Ben snickering behind me, what was his problem? I ignored it and began to walk out the door ushering my friend to follow. We left the daycare and to my first destination, my favorite place in the world to go to, the park.

"So..." She began as we followed the stoned road, "What does this suck do?"

"It covers your scent. We...monsters...can sniff you out a mile away. Well...not all of us can..." Why was this awkward? There was a knot in my non existant stomach. It had been decades since I spoke to a human so there was that. Hmm...I stopped and so did she.

"What I mean is, some killers around here are plain humans out for blood while others are monsters as you call them. Those are the ones I'm protecting you from." I poked her with a claw trying to ease my own discomfort. She smiled as if she understood and began foward again. Really I could smell her a mile away as well and the candy was working, her scent was leaving. I followed her and lead on.

(YOUR POV)

Protect me? For a moment you were happy. This guy actually cared enough for your well being. You smiled and walked on. He followed and cut in front of you to lead the way. You sped up and walked side by side. Slowly the a park came into view. Slides, swings, monkey bars, even the rare teeter tawter was up. There were a few kids, but not many. Jack walked around with you, circling the park. Dead trees lined the outside and almost blended with the darkened grass. Then something seemed odd, no parents. A feeling of sarrow sparked realizing the fate of these few kids. Were they killers too?

"What wrong?" Jack asked. He sat down on a bench and you sat beside him, looking out at the kids playing.

"What happened to them?" You asked. Jack looked shocked with the question, the answer never the best. Working at the daycare he had seen a lot of rough cases.

"Most of them are ghosts. Stupid parents, careless relatives cause this. The kids' ghosts can't rest and they begin to haunt. The worst come here to stay, Sally is one of them. Red and Silver over there are gaming ghosts, they were created by you humans." Jack explained.

You shook off the thoughts of sadness and pain that came with realizing the childrens' fate.

"Hey LJ, who's the hottie?"

Your eyes pop open hearing the new voice, you spin around fast to catch who was speaking and you nearly scream. Black burnt hair, cut smile, blood stained hoody, who the hell was this?! He stared daggers at you as you jump up and take a few steps back.

"She's my new play mate Jeff, go bug someone else." He took a few steps in front of you.

You looked at his hands, there was a leash that led to a very large red dog. It too also had a wide smile. You grabbed Jack's shoulders and held tight, scared for you soul.

"Calm down, I only said she was hot." Jeff said, "So is she like your girlfriend?"

Your eye twitched and you looked at Jack, he was clearly embarassed.

"Where are you playing at?" It was obvious he was trying to aviod the conversation.

(JACKS POV)

Humans and their emotions, ugh...this was so confusing to me. I watched as Smile was curiously sniffing at (N). Hopefully he notice she was human...

Jeff pulled at the dog's leash, "Knock it off!"

"That's right, tell your mutt to behave." Anything to get this guy away before Smile notices anything...odd. Unfortunatly I forgot about Jeff's hot temper and he glared at me then (N).

"So you're mentoring her?"

"Um...yeah! That's it, I'm mentoring her!" I forced my mouth closed so to not saying anything else stupid and blow her cover. Too soon, Smile began growling and looking straight at (N).

"Come on (N) I think that's Splendor calling us now...ugh gotta go!" I pushed out of the way and left the park quickly. First time in ages I get nervous about anything and it's over this girl. What they heck is wrong with me? I looked back and thankfully they didn't follow. I sighed and looked at the girl. She was a bit shaken up too.

"Did that dog know?" She asked.

"Not sure, let's hope not. I'd hate to see my lollipop aten by such a vitious creature."

Red was visible from her cheeks...embarassment? What could I have done?

Whatever...now where could we go to be unseen...? I drummed my claws on a nearby tree in thought...

"Wanna see a movie?"

(YOUR POV)

That was too close. You shook off the sudden fear of your soul being devoured by such an ugly creature.

"Wanna see a movie?" Jack asked grinning at you.

"They have theatures here?" You looked around trying to find the building.

"Of course, follow me and stay close." He walked off and now a bit terrified you clung to his arm as if the black and white of your clothes would camoflouge you from being seen. You and him passed by a few other 'monsters' on the way there. This making you more nervous clung harder to Jack's arm.

"You're lucky I'm not human, you have cut the blood flow to my brain." He laughed at his own joke. Realization struck and you let go quickly muttering an appology.

"Oh look we're here!" He pointed ahead and sure enough there was a large building on the left with big flashing lights that read 'Otherworld Theature'. The floor inside was a bit dusty, but you ignored it and stepped up to the counter. The movie choices were all terrifying...go figure.

"Isn't there something a little more...funny?" You asked.

Jack gave you a confused look, "Funny? Those are comedies to me my sweet..."

(JACK POV)

Carrie, Elm Street, The Birds...I laughed. These 'horror' movies as the humans said were nothing scary to me. In fact I could only laugh at demise and gore that took place. I guess I could sacrifice my favorite comedy so she wasn't terrified. Wait a minute...what the hell am I thinking?! Well I guess I want to be the one to scare her to tears. I pointed out one that was a little scary to me and she nodded.

"Two tickets...plea-" The man at the counter turned around and I stopped talking, shocked by who it was.

"Ah...EJ...what an interesting surprise. Why are you working at the theater?"

He sighed, almost disgusted seeing me here. Although I had to hold back a laugh as I never expected someone like him working anywhere. Was it really him? Blue mask with black blood oozing from the eye holes. The black vest over his hoodie sure enough had the name tag correct, Eyeless Jack. Thankfully he was a human type pasta and couldn't sense between a human and a pasta.

"Go ahead and laugh already. I owe Toby for wrecking his car..." I noticed him look at (N).

"Are you on a date?" He asked plainly.

(N) turned, I knew her face was turned red again. I on the other hand didn't have any use nor experience with a 'date'. We were friends and we were hanging out together, she was even dressed up. Maybe we are.

"I guess you could say that."


	5. (QUIT)

Chapter 5

(YOUR POV)

OMG! Is all that ran through your mind. Was this a joke? Were we really on a date? You shook your head trying to act cool and calm. This guy didn't even understand the need to eat and hardly sleep. Hell he could be just using you to gain the pleasure of the kill later. Where's a brick wall when you need to knock some sense into yourself?

"Yeah well, I think you broke her." EJ was laughing behind that mask of his and you looked seeing the two staring at you as if you had gone completely insane.

"I didn't 'break' her. Now if you could please give us our tickets and snacks we'll be on our way." Jack said opening his hand to recieve the tickets.

"Yeah yeah..." EJ gave them the tickets and popcorn, "And no free candy LJ! You'll get me fired!"

You heard him grumble something horrible under his breath as you and him made your way to the screen room. You and him took your seats. The dark theater was comforting knowing you couldn't be discovered, or at least you hoped. The movie started and everything quieted down until the only sound was the voices on the screen. A few scenes that made you giggle caused Jack to tense a bit beside you. Suddenly those nasty thoughts raced back to your head. Was he just using you? Why were you here or doing any of this? At that moment the movie didn't matter and you felt your heart sink with dispair wondering what was going to come out of any of this. A need swelled in your head, something only pain could cure. You looked to a tight braclet around your wrist and descreetly pulled it tight and snapped it back as hard as you could. After a few snaps, your wrist red and inflammed, the pain turning your mind off the negativity that corrupted your heart. With another snap a claw was placed under the band, catching it. The clawed hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you up to your feet and lead you out of the dark theater. Jack practically dragged you through the hall and out of an emergency exit.

Now backed against the wall, his hands on either side of you, you were trapped. Was he going to kill you? Could he take souls like the others? Your mind went blank for a moment.

"What's wrong my lollipop. I know the movie can't be that bad seeing as you were giggling earlier."

"I...I...I think...I mean."

"Spit it out already."

"Why do I mean so much to you? Why do you protect me? Why would you take someone you want to kill on a date?"

(JACK POV)

Oh shit...what did I get myself into? Dates, things that humans do to show affection and spend time with someone they have feelings for. It seems I was toying with her heart and didn't know it. A feeling hit my gut and knotted up making me feel ill. Was I capable of feeling love? I was created to give children joy, of course that changed seeing as how Issac showed me how adults like to have fun. But this girl was different. She embraced death unlike most of my other victims.

"Look you, I don't know what you're doing to me nor do I understand. Humans are a mystery to me."

I must have said something she didn't enjoy hearing. Tears pecked her eyes and rolled down. She just stared at me. Again that knot tightened in my gut and made my almost non existent heart stop. Did I feel sorry for her? Pity, I sighed and gave in. I had to comfort her, but how? I thought around my past. Issac had kissed that woman and she did seem to enjoy it. Hmm...Carefully I grabbed (N) shoulders and tilted my head, stupid nose...

(YOUR POV)

Your lips met his and immidiatly the tears stopped. Again you found yourself clutching his shirt for comfort. Cold, but soft, almost uncertain. You let go and look up. His gaze was much softer now and much like the kiss very very confused.

"You've done this before?" He asked. You nodded slowly remembering the pain from the past relationships, "Have you?"

His eyes snapped open and you could see a faint pink from his pale skin. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well not really...I do get more fun in killing than relationships." He laughed slightly.

He then wrapped his arms around your waist, "This is kinda fun though." He grinned wildly and drew you in for another kiss.

Half way it was interupted by a very loud whistle. He growled and let go.

"I thought you were mentoring her."

It was Jeff, he walked up to you and him, dog in tow. As he drew near Smile stopped and growled, the fur on his back standing on end.

"Down boy! Bad!" Jeff pulled back on the leash, "What the fuck is your problem!?" He smacked Smile hard on the head. This only enraged him more and he lunged forward torward you. The leash snapped.

"SHIT!" Jack grabbed Smile around the collar and held him back from you.

"LJ, you hiding something?"

"N-NO!"

"Yeah well Smile only act like that when he smells humans."

You gulped and backed against the wall as the dog snarled and clawed trying to get out of Jack's grasp.

"Dumb dog, you need to be silenced!" Jack shouted and pulled out a syringe and injected the substance into the dog. In seconds he was asleep. His fur had changed into that of a huskey. Jeff ran over and punched Jack in the face sending him to the ground.

"What the fuck did you do to my dog?!"

"I only calmed him down. I didn't want your mutt killing my friend."

"Friend huh?" Jeff's carved smile grew even larger and he pulled out his knife and looked at you. In a flash the knife was aimed at your throat and his face was right next to yours.

"So (N) are you attending our university or is clowny here teaching you everything?"

"U-university?" You ask. Jack slapped his palm to his face.

"What kind of pasta are you?" Jeff asked.

"Pasta? I'm a...a...I mean...a human one I guess." You say now shaking.

"Uh huh...Smile NEVER growls at pastas, none, unless they try to make a pass at me..." The knife began to cut at your throat, "Let me try agian...WHO are you?"

(JACK POV)

Ow that hurt, man he can throw a punch. I rubbed my jaw and watched as Jeff toyed with my lollipop. She was MINE. I growled and stood up and just as his knife cut into her throat I grabbed his wrist and dug claws into it.

"Let go, she is MY play thing!" I warned. He scoffed and lowered his knife.

"So, she is a human?" He said.

"Yes that's right and if you so much as tell a soul I will gut you like a fish and use your innards as decor!"

His knife went back into his pocket and I grinned with accomplishment.


End file.
